


Happy New Year!

by msrogersstark



Series: Christmas Colours [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/msrogersstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this:http://yulepool.tumblr.com/post/71797868288/happy-new-year</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year!

Johnny and Patrick -Red

Patrick was fed up. It was new years eve and he was sitting on a couch in Sharpy's house, sober and single. He'd been head over heels in love with Johnny for the past year now and he hadn't been in a relationship since before the season had started. Sharpy had promised to bring Patrick a beer about half an hour ago, but his hand was empty. Patrick figured he'd gotten side tracked with one of the other guys. Adam had flown into town just for the evening and Patrick knew Sharpy wanted a lot of Burrish time. Patrick stood up, taking control of his alcoholic needs and heading outside where a few guys were playing shinny on Sharpy's rink.   
"Sharpy would be the best dad ever," Antti mused, coming to stand beside Patrick. "That's an awesome rink."   
Patrick nodded. He'd had a rink like that in Buffalo as a kid but it was smaller and had been in worse shape.   
He watched Johnny skate around Leddy and put the Puck in the net. Patrick clapped, catching Johnny's gaze briefly. Johnny smiled at him.  
"C'mon Kaner!" Johnny called. "Grab your skates."

Once Patrick had put his skates on, most of the team had joined them, including Burr. Corey even had his gear there, but he told them he wasn't going to be his best, given his injury. They all put their sticks in the middle, Corey and a few of the rookies tossed them on either side to create teams. Patrick ended up with Johnny, Sharpy, Burr, Saader, Leddy, and Seabrook, with Raanta in goal. Patrick hung back on defense, watching as Sharpy, Burr and Johnny skated up the ice. Their tic-tack-toe play confused the opposition and beat Crawford low, glove side. Sharpy hugged Burr tighter than he'd hugged anyone before. Burr pulled him close and kissed him soundly. Johnny and a few of the guys whistled and cheered, Shawsy chiming in with a few cat calls.   
Every so often, a couple of guys would head inside, and the game came to an end around 11. Patrick was one of the last on the ice, nose turning pink in the frozen air. Patrick went to the kitchen to grab them each a beer. Sharpy had Burr pressed up against the counter and they were kissing lazily. Sharpy had gotten his man, now Patrick needed to get his.

Sportscentre was playing, on mute, in the living room, and Patrick was perched on the arm of Sharpy's leather couch, watching the World Junior Highlights. At some point, the rest of the guys wandered in. Sharpy switched the channel to the New Years Party going on downtown and waited for them count down.

10...9...8..7..6...5...4...3....2...1... Happy New Year!!! Sharpy kissed Burr and a few of the other guys kissed the girls they'd bought with them.   
"Alright, somebody kiss me!" Patrick announced. Everyone looked at him.  
"Somebody kiss me! It's midnight!"   
Silence  
"It's midnight! Someone kiss me!"  
"Alright, alright!" Johnny said. He stood up and grabbed Pat by his shirt, tugging him in for a kiss.   
The room fell silent.  
Johnny sat down hard on the couch looking satisfied. Patrick was still standing but he was shaking slightly. Someone coughed and jerked Patrick out of his revery.   
"Well..." He mumbled.   
Johnny took his hand and pulled him in close again.   
"Get a room!" Shawsy called. 

A few days later, after a very successful win over the Islanders, Patrick and Johnny were walking towards Patrick's car when Patrick was stopped by a group of fans.  
"How was your New Years?" They asked, gathering around him.  
Patrick looked up, catching Johnny's eye. "Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! And please comment what you liked


End file.
